


The Charlatan

by GarnetSeren



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: ***SPOILERS***A piece containing two one-shots.The first will focus on ending (female) Ryder's relationship with Reyes after the events on Kadar. The other will focus on her giving him another chance.





	1. Rejection

Vetra stood to the side, whilst Charlatan's men carted Sloane's still cooling body from the cave. Not long after, the man in question slunk passed, and for the new ruler of Kadara, Reyes' sure looked dejected. Her mandible flickered uneasily, as she caught no whiff of the usual heady pheromones that usually filled the air, whenever he and Sara were together. Beside her, PeeBee gasped before bounding off in the direction Reyes' had come, obviously in search of their friend. Without hesitation, Vetra followed, and was soon confronted by a sight she never wanted to see again. Sara was leant back against the cave wall, eyes and fists clenched tight, with silent tears running down her pale cheeks. PeeBee was dithering a few steps away, obviously unsure how to go about consoling their friend. Vetra could kill Reyes' for hurting her friend so much, but from the look she'd seen on his face, it was obvious that the 'Charlatan' was already paying for his secrets and lies. So instead of vengeance, she ushered the worried asari out of the way, and leant beside Sara. Slowly, she began to run her talons across the human's shocking red fringe... hair, just like she used to do with Sid when they were younger. After a few minutes, it seemed to do the trick, for Sara finally opened her eyes, their normally vivid green hue dulled by tears, and gave her a watery smile.

“Scott use to do that when we were kids,” Sara hiccuped. “And that was usually because of a boy too.”

“What did Reyes do?” PeeBee asked, hesitantly.

“You mean besides use me?” the friend huffed, before all but collapsing to the dirty ground. “He just... he said he lied because he liked the way I looked at him, and was scared that would change if I knew he was the Charlatan.”

“Would it?” Vetra asked.

Sara gave a humourless laugh. “You know what? No. No, it really wouldn't. Sure, I don't agree with how everything was handled, but no. Him being honest and telling me, before I had to find out like... that. I fucking hate being lied to. I mean was he ever going to tell me? Was I ever anything other than a plaything? A stepping stone? Did these past several months mean nothing to him?”

PeeBee squatted down in front of Sara, taking the human's hands in hers. “I'm sorry Red,” she murmured, surprisingly serious. “I didn't realise you cared about him so much. He's a goddess damned idiot, letting a babe like you go.”

“He didn't,” Sara whispered. “I... I ended things. I...” She broke off to half sigh, half sob. “I think it hurt him, as much as it hurt me.”

Vetra keened in sympathy, a lay her taloned hand on the human's shoulder. “For what it's worth, I think Reyes' really does care about you. Perhaps, when your feelings are less frayed, you could pick things back up?”

Sara shook her head. “No. If he could lie, lie about something this big. How can I ever trust him?”

“Do you think he's going to turn on us?” PeeBee asked, cautiously.

“No, no,” the human sniffled, whipping her face with the back of her hand. “No, Reyes is the right man for the job. He's a good man, I still believe that, and I think he's going to be a great ally. But for myself, personally, I can't live thinking 'what if' all the time. What's more, the Initiative can't have me worrying about that sort of thing either.”

Vetra flicked her mandibles out in a brief smile. “Now that's the Ryder I know!” She offer the human a hand. “And for the record, I agree. Reyes' will be a good ally to you and the Initiative, but that doesn't matter right now.”

“It doesn't?” Sara asked, perplexed.

PeeBee linked arms with the human, and began to lead her out of the cave. “Nope! Because tonight you are going to cut loose for a bit. No Pathfinder business, no stupid exs, just good company, and good alcohol. Or... possibly questionably source, inferior quality alcohol. But it's all good, right?!”

* * *

Reyes tried not to fidget whilst they spoke, but it was hard not to reach out and touch her, when she sat just an arm's length away. His victory, the Charlatan's victory over Sloane, felt more hollow than he'd ever imagined. Sure, Kadara was his... theirs now, but the woman he'd been secretly pining his hopes on, was now out of his reach, and he only had himself to blame. He could kick himself for being so stupid, for treating Sara like the others that had come before, women and men who were good for a fling but he wouldn't trust at his back. The Pathfinder had proven herself different time and time again, had seen something in him that Reyes had only dared hoped for before, and he blew it. Royally, totally and utterly blew it. He bit back a sigh as their conversation dwindled to a close, trying to wrack his brain for anything that would get her to stay... just a little longer. Nervously, he got to his feet and offered her his hand. For one absurd moment, Reyes considered asking Sara to dance. He'd had something of an idea planned before... before he lost her and her trust, still had the music logged on his omni-tool. It was a pathetic hope to hold out, and when faced with her wary gaze, Reyes bottled it. He couldn't face anymore rejection, lest his mask truly slip and he revealed just how devastated he was. So instead he forced a smile, hesitantly called her partner, and offered her a handshake... anything was better than having her walk out of his life for good.

Reyes wasn't entirely sure what to think, when Sara sighed and ran her hands through her fiery hair, before knocking his offered hand away. He took a step back, hurt yet frantically trying to think of a way to salvage something out of the situation. That was until he found his arms full of redhead. Sara wound her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him close. Cautiously, Reyes returned her hug, and buried his face in the junction where her graceful neck met her shoulder. There was absolutely no way he was crying... stray strands of her hair had irritated his eyes, that was all. Still, he took a shuddering breath when she whispered in his ear:

“Friends. Partners and friends.”

Unthinking, Reyes pressed a kiss to her jaw. “I'm sorry.”

Sara pulled back, and he could clearly see the red that rimmed her usually sparkling green eyes. His heart broke a little more, seeing how much pain he'd caused her. Whether she would ever believe him or not, Sara had become quickly become the most important person in his life, and he knew he'd be beating himself up for the rest of it, for screwing up so badly. Reyes thought about admitting the silent promise he'd made, to never lie to her again, though he doubted she'd ever believe it. But thoughts went out the window, when she gently cupped his face, her thumb sadly stroking his freshly shaved cheek.

“Me to,” she said, quietly.

Without warning, Sara lightly pressed her vivid red lips to his, a ghost of a kiss. For a split second, his hands twitched on her hips, fighting the urge to pull her closer, and his eyes screwed shut. He was not crying, the spotlight behind her had shone in his eyes, making them water.

“Goodbye, Reyes.”

“See you again?” he called after her, pathetically hopeful.

Sara glanced over her shoulder, and braved a small smile, even whilst her lower lip trembled. Then to his great surprise, she gave him a wink. A single tear rolled down her porcelain cheek as she did, but the gesture still started a strangled chuckle from Reyes, as he thought back to the first day they met. In a heavy silence, he watched as the doors slid shut, finally obscuring her from view, then flopped down heavily on his seat. He let out a ragged sigh, rubbing his hands across his face, before hunching forward. Reyes had no idea when he'd become such a lovesick fool, but he couldn't deny he was, nor the fact he'd been haunted by his biggest screw up the rest of his life. Sighing again... because damn it! He wasn't crying, Reyes flicked open his omni-tool. He needed to give Sara a proper apology, but an email would have to do.

* * *

Gil blinked in surprise, as the door he'd been stood outside for several minutes, suddenly swished open. He was even more shocked, when an obviously upset Sara all but collided with his chest. On instinct, he curled his left arm tightly around her shaking shoulders, his right hand still tightly gripping the bottle of Thessian Red, that he'd managed to find at the bar downstairs. Giving Sara a gently squeeze, he planted a kiss on her forehead, and whispered reassurances into her ruffled hair. He may not be into woman, but he knew how to treat his girls right... when Suvi had told him what had happened to Sara, gossip helpfully provided by a near frantic PeeBee, Gil had gone into overdrive. Brilliant flowers, vetted by Jaal and Lexi for the safety, were already displayed in vases inside Sara's quarters aboard the Tempest. With Vetra's help, questionably obtained chocolate also sat with them. The asari wine was originally going to be shared whilst watching bad holovids, and bitching about the acting, but since the rest the crew had recently decided that Sara needed a good night out... not that Gil disagreed, he decided it was a more civilised way to start the night.

When Sara curled her hands into the front of his shirt, he tightened his hold on her, thankful the other patrons were smartly leaving them alone. Despite being an engineer and not a soldier, Gil still packed a mean right hook, and he'd fight anyone who upset Sara further. He might not have many friends, but he was fiercely loyal to the ones he had. The only reason he hadn't stormed off for Reyes after hearing the news, was Lexi's very _adamant_ insistence that Sara wouldn't be happy... he had a feeling it was also the only reason Drack and Cora had held back thus far as well. Not that it mattered, not when Sara's sniffles had finally died down.

“If you've got snot on my shirt, you owe me a new one,” he stated, dryly.

Sara playfully punched his bicep, finally smiling. “Ass!”

* * *

Scrubbing the backs of her hands over her eyes yet again, Sara was eternally grateful for asari sharing their semi-permanent make up with the rest of the galaxy. Otherwise, she was certain she'd look like a raccoon by now. As it was, it probably looked like she had pink eye! Sara could never remember crying so much, not over a guy at least, and she dearly wished her brother was around. Still, Gil's arm securely wrapped around her shoulders, as they made their way slowly downstairs, was comforting. She wasn't entirely sure why the engineer was there, perhaps Vetra had sent him? What Sara wasn't expecting, was to reach the bottom of the staircase, to find the whole crew waiting for them. Even Kallo, Suvi and Lexi had made it off the Tempest. What was more surprising, was how Drack muscled Gil out of the way, and started manouvering her towards the exit.

“Come on, little duck.”

Sara groaned. “You're never going to let me live that down, are you?”

The krogan gave a toothy smile. “Never. But after the seventh or eighth drink at Umi's place, you aren't going to care.”

“You're wanting another brawl, aren't you?” she chuckled.

“Should this be something we are concerned with?” Jaal asked, behind them.

“Their last bar fight is pretty legendary,” PeeBee piped up.

“It was quite impressive,” Vetra confirmed. “And I only caught the aftermath.”

“So yes Jaal,” Cora sighed. “It is something we should worry about.”

Sara looked back to tease the lieutenant, only to catch a figure out the corner of her eye. Glancing up, she saw Reyes watching her from the balcony. Swallowing thickly, she forced a smile and lifted a hand to wave to him. Emotions sitting heavy in her chest. Against her better judgement, she had fallen a little in love with the rogue, but his lies were just too big for her too look passed. The whole Initiative was depending on her, she had to be smart and strong, though that didn't help when he smiled at her sadly, and returned her wave. Tears began to pick her eyes once again, and that was the exact moment Suvi slipped an arm around her waist, and helped Drack guide her out the seedy bar.

“It'll be alright,” she whispered in her accented voice. “Though I can't promise the same about the hangover.”

Feeling a little lighter, Sara merely chuckled.

 


	2. Second Chances

The moment she'd pinned him up against a crate inside Sloane's storage room, her lips pressed furiously to his, Reyes knew he was a goner. Really the moment he'd spied her propped against the bar in Kralla's Song all those months ago, even before she'd turned to smirk at him, he knew he was a goner. But the night Sara had kissed him, first as cover, then later... when she hadn't backed away from his kiss... Reyes could admit, at least to himself, she'd held his heart in her hands from that night.

“You're someone to me.”

That's what she'd said, sat on top of those damn shipping containers. It was then Reyes realised how much Sara and her opinion of him had come to matter, gaining importance over the several months he'd known the Pathfinder. He wasn't just attracted to her... her vivid green eyes that so often sparkled with mischief, her vibrant red hair that was set ablaze by Kadara's setting sun. Her beautiful porcelain pale face, that was only enhanced by the snaking scar that ran down her left cheek. The choker style tattoo that peeked out beneath her scarf whenever she turned her head, that just begged to be kissed. Her lean body that still had generous curves... okay, Reyes could admit, he was _very_ attracted to Sara Ryder. But it was more than that. The way she lit up a room by merely walking in it, her dedication and drive, the way she genuinely really cared for every soul she came across... providing they weren't trying to kill her. The fact that she seemed to genuinely care about him, of all people, treated him like he was important and interesting. _Looked_ at him like he mattered.  
  
Reyes knew the night she kissed, that he was in deep, and he needed to tell Sara the truth. Secrets and lies had become second nature to him, living behind facade after code name after front, but that's not what he wanted with her. Sara deserved so much better, and what was more, Reyes found himself wanting her to know the real him, so he planned to tell her the truth. About himself, the Collective, the Charlatan. But before he could, she was gone for days into Kadara's mountains searching ancient monuments, as tensions flared in the port. It all came to a head far quicker than Reyes had imagined, and the confrontation with Sloane happened much sooner than he'd originally planned. And still, he held out the hope that he'd manage to sit down with Sara in private, and tell her... everything. He had never dreamed he'd be stepping out the cave's shadows and confronting her, as well as Sloane. He announced himself then same way he had the first time he met, hoping for... he wasn't sure.

“This is what you had planned, the whole time?”

Sara's voice was chillingly even, and Reyes wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She was calm and collected, like she always seemed to be on a mission, though he was sure he saw a flash of worry cross her face, when he suggested a duel to Sloane... or perhaps that was wishful thinking? Wishing she cared if he got hurt, equal parts hoping and dreading that she thought he was a good enough man to play by the rules. But then, Sloane was dead thanks to his hidden sniper, and Sara was walking through the cave beside him, but refusing to meet his eyes. Reyes' heart sunk, the silence between them was deafening. He'd blown it, he knew he'd blow it, the moment she let him kiss her, he knew he'd mess it up.

“Guess you got everything you wanted.”

 _Only if you're by my side_. Reyes nearly blurted out his thoughts, his hand twitching by his side, desperate to reach out for hers. He didn't dare. Scared of rejection, frightened of pushing her further away. As much as he'd fallen for her, Sara was often an enigma to Reyes, and right now, he couldn't get a reading on her feelings. The doubt and worry churned his stomach, the suspense was going to drive him mad. Not that he could let it show. Just for Sara... then perhaps he could allow himself to be so vulnerable. But with so many of the Collective's eyes on him, on them, he couldn't afford to let his guard down. Perhaps Sara felt it to, because despite her professionalism, the Pathfinder was never normally so... reserved. Cold.

“What I want is peace,” he replied, quietly. “Sloane would've brought war to Heleus. We don't have the population to survive that.”

Sara sighed, tiredly. “Why didn't you trust me?”

Her question stung. He did trust her, more than anyone he'd ever met in his adult life, that's why he had plan to tell her. Truly he had, but as ashamed as Reyes was to admit it, even to himself, he had put off telling her. He'd been concerned about her reaction, worried she'd reject him... worried she'd betray him, as everyone else close to him had. It wasn't until she stood up to Zia with him, for him, that Reyes began to let himself believe Sara wasn't out to use him. She'd met him as a contact, but had chosen to treat him as a friend, then the night of Sloane's party had happened... Truthfully, Reyes had been terrified that it would all end. So he'd delayed, telling himself he was waiting for the right moment to tell her, but now... Reyes was all too aware of how close he was to losing Sara. So he took a wary glance around the cavern, before inhaling a shaky breath... now or never.

“I liked the way you looked at me,” he confessed, feeling exposed. “I was afraid that would change.”

There, he'd said it, admitted what a fool he was. Not that it helped, when Sara sighed, and ran her hands through the fiery locks that barely reached her jaw. She paced back and forth for a few moments, leaving Reyes standing there, trying not to fidget. He might have just revealed his feelings for her, but he wasn't about to show case how nervous he felt. Though there was a moment, when Sara's biotics flickered ominously, that Reyes considered taking a cautious step back. He heard her mutter a few choice phrases, such as: “Of all the...” and “Idiot, _idiot_ man!” not quite under her breath, before she rounded on him again. A range of emotions flittered across her face, anger and sadness being the most prominent, and in that moment, Reyes realised he wasn't above begging.

“Bloody idiot!”

Despite the annoyance in Sara's tone, it almost sounded like an endearment. For one heart stopping moment, Reyes dared to hope... Her lips were on his before he could process it, before the relief kicked in. And he'd backed her up against the rough cave wall, her armour clanging loudly against the rock, before his mind had caught up with the action. Her tongue demanded entrance, which he gladly gave, enthralled by her fervour. Sara's hands tightened on his hips, as his wandered up to scratch at the shaved hair at the base of her skull. The way she thoroughly ravaged his mouth left Reyes' head spinning, and he found himself planting kisses along her jaw, just for a chance to regain some of his barrings.

“You have bad taste in men,” he growled against her skin

“The worst,” Sara purred in his ear.

Her voice shot straight to his groin, and if he hadn't cared for her so deeply, Reyes knew he'd be quickly searching for the seals of her armour. But this wasn't Zia, or some other mercenary he'd taken a fleeting fancy to, Sara was worth so much more than a quick rut in a cave. Especially for their first time. So reluctantly, using more willpower than he'd care to admit, Reyes eventually pulled away from the lovely women pressed so deliciously against him, but not before pressing another lingering kiss for her lips... for posterity... just in case. Gently, he cupped her face.

“Come see me, back at the port? Drink with me?” he asked, a little nervous. “We have... much to discuss.”

Sara offered him an easy smile, one Reyes knew he didn't deserve.

“Seems like you have quite the night a head of you,” she stated, nodding towards his men still milling about. “I'll catch you tomorrow.” She stroked his cheek, light and brief, before stepping passed him. “You're buying this time.”

* * *

Sara self-consciously smoothed down the non-existent wrinkles of her leather jacket, feeling a little exposed in the slums without her armour, before raising her omni-tool to open the lock. To her surprise, it opened immediately, and as she stepped inside, she was a little shocked at what she saw. Of course, Reyes was waiting inside for her, but he wasn't his usual calm and collected self. He still looked smart... and sexy, dressed in a white shirt that showcased his bronze skin, along with a pair of black slacks. But his normally perfectly styled hair was slightly dishevelled, dark brown strands falling criminally towards his right eyebrow. He seemed nervous too, bouncing his left leg before quickly raising to greet her, something he had never done before. Perhaps he really had been expecting her to leave him, after the big revelation. Which made Sara wonder just how many people Reyes had been able to depend on throughout his life. Sure, she was still mad about the lies and secrets, there'd been plenty of opportunity to tell her, but she liked to believe... hope, that he had good reason.

Vetra and PeeBee had their own opinions, being the only members of her team present during the 'meeting' with Sloane. The turian wasn't best pleased to say the least, but had promised to support Sara's decision to just give the rest of the crew the news whilst leaving out the drama. The asari on the other hand, had been surprisingly supportive about all of it, even going so far as to assure she understood Sara's decision to continue seeing Reyes. In her words: “You're a big girl, your choice. But you've a good head on your shoulders, so it's cool”... which was something. Suvi had also managed to find out the truth... probably thanks to PeeBee, and had been a remarkable source of comfort during the past twenty four hours. Which had been spent drinking tea in her quarters with the other woman, detailing all of Reyes' pros & cons, in the hopes to make sure she'd made the right decision... which Sara was certain she had. Still, she'd made a mental list of the things she felt needed to be discussed before she'd set off to meet Reyes, but all of it went out the window, now she was met by the almost palpable nervous energy he was radiating.

“Thought you'd be in the throne room,” she joked, plonking herself down on the couch. “Tartarus is a little shabby for Kadara's new leader, don't you think?”

Reyes blinked in surprise, before seating himself next to her. Sara noticed how his fingers twitched, as if wanting to reach out for her hand, but instead his fell to rest on the slightly worn fabric of the sofa. He gave a small cough as if to clear his throat, shifted in obvious discomfort, before reaching for the whiskey on the table that seemed to be untouched thus far.

“Come on, Sara,” he replied in his richly accented voice. “You know I prefer to rule from the shadows.”

She couldn't help but smirk. “You are a shady bastard.”

Even though Reyes chuckled, Sara had caught the slight wince he'd given just before, and she could tell a bluff a mile away... mostly thanks to playing poker with Gil, so she could clearly see the forced bravado when he drawled:

“But a handsome one, right?”

For a brief moment, Sara wondered if the statement hid something about his past. That damned Zia had certainly seemed the belittling type, probably told Reyes he was only worth his looks. You only had to consider his surprise when she'd claimed he was a good man, as proof enough. There was also a distinct vulnerability in his amber eyes, as he looked at her, and Sara was certain Reyes hadn't a clue his mask had slipped so much. Unfortunately, it seemed she'd waited too long with her reply, because he was suddenly looking anywhere than meeting her gaze.

“The angaran you met at Sloane's party, Keema Dohrgun, she's agreed to be my front,” he continued, quickly. “And with Sloane gone, there's room for the Initiative on Kadara.”

Reyes took a chance to glance at her briefly, before deciding to studiously observe his whiskey instead. Taking pity on him, Sara shifted a little closer, resting her hand on his knee. His fingers twitched again, before cautiously coming to rest on top of hers. His gaze flitted between her and his drink... it'd be almost cute, if it wasn't obvious his nerves stemmed from a much darker place. Reyes didn't expect her to trust him, didn't expect her to appreciate the obvious accommodations he must have made to offer such a thing.

“Thank you, Reyes. I'll start rounding up volunteers for an outpost,” she smiled. “Might take a while, you exiles have a reputation. But I know I couldn't have done this without you, so really, thank you.”

He looked shocked for a moment, but covered it with a wry chuckle. “Not all of us are thieves and murderers, I am, but some of the others are perfectly nice.”

Sara rolled her eyes at his self-depreciating humour.

“Jokes aside,” Reyes continued, sombrely. “I want this outpost just as much as you do. It will have my full protection. That's a promise.”

She squeezed his hand. “I know I allied myself with the right guy, Reyes. You _are_ a good man.”

The look he gave her was bittersweet, full of shock and sadness and disbelief. Unable to help herself, Sara leant forward to lightly brush her lips against his. It was a ghost of a kiss, nothing like the few they'd shared before, it was kind and gentle. Her own promise, as corny as that may be. When she pulled back, Reyes was looking at her as if she'd hung the stars in the sky. Then he seemed to remember himself, cleared his throat, and some of his usual cocky mask slipped back into place.

“If we're done with all the boring business talk, there's something I want to do,” he drawled.

* * *

Swallowing thickly, Reyes stood, Sara's elegant fingers still entwined with his. With his free hand, he tapped the command into his omni-tool, that filled his small room with gentle jazz music... he had her navigator to thank for that titbit of information. His hands trembled slightly, and he sorely hoped Sara hadn't noticed. Reyes may have been able to charm his way into _anyone's_ good graces, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd genuinely tried to be romantic... actually, that was a lie. He'd still been a teen back on Earth, turned up at his crush's door with the best bouquet of flowers he could afford, only to have her laugh in his face. It had only gone downhill from there, general life choices as well as romantic interests. It had seemed six centuries hadn't done much to buck the trend, despite his best efforts, there were only questionable choices and women like Zia... until he met Sara. And he'd even managed to mess that up, though she _had_ kept her promise, she'd come to see him despite Reyes being certain she was just going to take her ship and go. But she was here, looking at him, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

“You're up to something,” she smirked.

“I neglected you on our first date,” he explained, trying to fake confidence he didn't feel. “How about we fix that?”

Reyes offered Sara his right hand, even going so far as to offer her a small bow. She gave a small huff off laughter, and his heart immediately began to sink, until she placed her free hand to his open palm. Unable to help himself, Reyes intently studied her face, looking for the sneer, the derision, the superiority-complex... but all he found was Sara's vivid green eyes gazing at him gently, a soft smile pulling at the corner of her bright red lips.

“Didn't know you had a romantic streak.”

Unable to help himself, Reyes' shoulders stiffened as he waiting for the scoff, the put down... but it never came. It never came, because this was Sara, and she wasn't like the others. So taking a steadying breath, he forced himself to relax whilst he pulled her into a formal hold. His momma, universe rest her soul, had loved to dance... before... and she'd taught him the basics shuffling around their tiny kitchenette. Despite the memories being some of the only good ones from that time, they were not ones Reyes wanted to dwell on, so he focused on the feeling of Sara's body pressed against his, as he tugged her a little closer. Slowly, they began to sway in time to the soothing music, and as nerve wracking as it was, Reyes rested his forehead against Sara's, determined to look into her eyes.

“There's a lot you don't know about me,” he stated, his voice low and rougher than he expected.

“I'd like to know you,” she whispered. The 'real' went very loudly unsaid.

“Since leaving the Nexus, and... before, my survival has depended on secrets,” Reyes admitted. “I don't want any more between us, Sara.”

* * *

The smile that crept onto her lips couldn't be controlled, and Sara snaked her hands up over Reyes' well defined biceps, to clasp behind his neck. They continued to sway in time to the familiar music, lifted straight from her personal files she was certain... he must have had help with that, though not from SAM, not directly, Suvi perhaps? Not that it mattered, it was a nice gesture all the same. And his words soothed the lingering doubts she had. Reyes both looked and sounded sincere, genuine even, with no trace of his mask to be seen. Sara found herself trusting that he meant it.

“You're the encrypted one,” she couldn't help tease.

Reyes tugged her even closer, her head coming to rest on his shoulder, and she could feel his chuckle reverberating in his chest. He had a good laugh, when it was genuine, deep and rich, and it made Sara's smile grow wider in response. Still, his laughter was a little unexpected, piquing her interest, so she pulled back just far enough to look at him again.

“What?”

He shook his head, still smiling. “I was about to say something... cheesy.”

“Say it,” she prompted, biting her lip in an effort not to laugh.

“Consider me hacked.”

Sara groaned, dramatically hitting her forehead against his shoulder. He was as bad as her brother... worse in fact. Her twin was always coming out with awful phrases like that, Scott would love him! The thought made her heart flutter a little, and the first thought wasn't to wonder if he'd ever wake from his coma, it was to wonder if this... _thing_ between her and Reyes was serious enough, for Scott to be meeting him. Sara knew the moment she decided to look passed the Charlatan, that she was committed to... whatever this was. But did Reyes really feel the same?

* * *

He felt her change in mood immediately. There was nothing dramatic, no pulling or turning away, just a subtle shift to her posture, as they continued to move to the music. Her hands had slipped to rest against his chest, and her fingers lightly bunched the fabric of his shirt.

“Princesa?”

The term of endearment slipped out before Reyes could reign his tongue in. He winced, waiting for her to laugh at him, but all that came was a slightly melancholy sigh. Sara's breath caressed the side of his neck, as her nose nuzzled his jaw, it made his stomach flip unexpectedly. Unable to help himself, his arms tightened their hold around her waist, even as their sway became more of a shuffle.

“My brother would love you,” she murmured.

Would. Present tense. That was the first think Reyes noticed, that was a good thing, considering what he knew had happened to her father. The next was that the sentenced implied meeting said brother. The thought doing strange things to his insides, simultaneously driving his heart rate faster, and twisting his stomach in more knots. He was nervous and anxious and happy and excited and so far out of his depth. He'd never met anyone's family, ever, and that was what Sara was implying by bringing her brother up. Wasn't it? It meant she was serious, that she really was giving him a second chance. It meant that he was more than a fling, didn't it? Definitely... maybe... perhaps? Should he ask her?

“I didn't know you had a brother,” he stated instead, playing it safe.

“Twin,” she smiled against his throat. “His puns are as bad as yours, or was... he's um... in a coma.”

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, uselessly.

Sara shrugged. “He's in the best possible hands.” She pulled back then, just enough to look him in the eye. She brushed her hair out of her face, and tucked it behind her ear, almost shyly. “But... yeah. He'd like you.”

“I'd like... to meet him,” Reyes replied, cautiously. “And any... um, other family, you have.”

Her smile was brilliant. “This your way of saying it's serious?”

Reyes swallowed thickly. Now or never. “Yes, mi amora. I thought that was implied when I said no more secrets, but if you need to hear me say it, the yes, Sara Ryder. I am very... serious about you.”

Sara's smile morphed into something softer. “Just for the record, I'm serious about you too, Reyes Vidal.”

The way she said his name, should not do the things it did to him. They had stopped the pretence of dancing altogether, and Reyes barely repressed a pleasant shiver that ran down his spine when she looked up at him. Her eyes darkened as he began to back her up against the wall. Placing open mouth kisses along Sara's neck and jaw line, pulling gentle hums of pleasure and contentment from her, Reyes sought to buy himself time to collect his thoughts. What he was about to ask her didn't come easy, he was about to put himself out there in a major way, and he certainly didn't relish the vulnerability. His whole life had taught him not to trust, to guard his feelings, to trust no one. So it might have been a little underhanded to talk whilst Sara was off kilter from his attention, but Reyes knew he didn't have the guts to say it whilst she was looking at him.

“Ruling from the shadows has many benefits,” he said between kisses. “Namely, I do not need to be on Kadara to ensure it runs smoothly, and Keema is certainly competent enough. So I... could come with you, if... you'd like.”

To Reyes dismay, Sara managed to wriggle out of his grasp, so she could look at him directly. She looked... shocked, if he were being honest with himself, and his heart sunk. He'd asked too much, pushed too far, too early. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Reyes braced himself for the rejection, not taking much comfort from knowing Sara would at least let him down gently, until her hand cupped her jaw.

“Are you saying you want to come with me?”

It might be wishful thinking, but Reyes could have sworn Sara sounded hopeful. But hedging his bets, he settled for merely nodding his head warily, not sure where this would lead.

“You'd need to work for me, as well as run the Collective. It's a small ship, everyone needs to pull their weight... you might, have to work harder than most. I told the others I found out about the Charlatan before, well... Sloane, but they still aren't... exactly impressed you didn't reveal yourself sooner.” She paused to chuckle then. “And if you're serious about wanting to meet my family, I suppose Drack's the crazy krogan granddad I never knew I wanted. Just... don't ask, when he calls me little duck, okay?”

Laughing outright, almost giddy with shock, and unable to help himself, Reyes pulled Sara into his arms tightly. He'd contemplate the krogan later, right now he was reeling... in the best possible way. Reyes had never dared hope that she'd actually agree once he managed to ask her. But she had, she was serious, about caring for him... trusting him. He could hardly believe it.

“Was that a yes?” he grinned, cheekily.

The crash of Sara's mouth against his was all the answer Reyes needed.

 


End file.
